Cherry Blossom
by Noira Hikari
Summary: For KakaSaku Fanday/AU/Memiliki penyakit alergi terhadap bunga sakura memang bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, karena itu Kakashi membenci musim semi—membenci sakura./Hanya sebuah kisah sederhana tentang KakaSaku/RnR please?


**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saya tidak meraih keuntungan materi apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini, hanya untuk kesenangan semata  
><strong>

**.**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, Typo(s), yang pasti fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**

**.**

**For:**

**KakaSaku Fanday #3**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang cerah di awal musim semi, saat sakura mulai bermekaran di sepanjang jalanan Konoha, seorang Kakashi hanya bisa menghela napas dan meraih masker untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Setiap musim semi tiba, mau tidak mau pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu harus mengenakan masker untuk menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Memiliki penyakit alergi terhadap bunga sakura memang bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, karena itu pula ia membenci musim semi—membenci sakura.

Melalui kaca jendela toko buku miliknya, ia bisa melihat segerombolan murid-murid SMA yang tertawa riang menyambut tahun ajaran baru, sama seperti musim semi sebelumnya. Biasanya, akan ada banyak siswa yang akan mampir ke tokonya, hanya sekedar membeli buku baru untuk tahun ajaran baru ini. Itu juga alasan mengapa Kakashi memutuskan untuk turun tangan mengurus tokonya, meski sesungguhnya ia lebih suka mengurung diri di kamar seharian, menghindari sakura yang tidak pernah disukainya.

Meski di sekitar toko buku miliknya tidak ada pohon sakura, tapi pelanggan yang datang selalu saja menyisakan kelopak bunga sakura yang mungkin tersangkut di pakaian mereka dan akhirnya jatuh ke lantai toko. Itu sudah cukup membuat Kakashi sakit parah dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit, seperti yang pernah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Itu juga alasan mengapa ia tidak suka bekerja di musim semi.

"Yo, Kakashi-_sensei_!"

Pemuda berambut perak itu menghela napas saat ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Hanya satu orang yang selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_sensei_' dan itu membuatnya sudah hafal siapa yang memanggilnya, bahkan tanpa harus membalikkan wajah.

"Hn, Naruto. Apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

Naruto, salah seorang mahasiswa sastra yang sudah berlangganan di tokonya sejak masih di sekolah menengah itu memanggilnya '_sensei_' karena sejak dulu Kakashi-lah yang membantunya untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas sekolah yang menurut pemuda itu sangat susah. Rumahnya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari toko buku yang dulunya milik orang tua Kakashi itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menunjukkan cengirannya, sebelum memberikan sebuah buku kedokteran bersampul biru pada Kakashi. "Temanku sedang mencari buku yang seperti ini. Apa ada dijual di sini?" tanyanya.

"Kedokteran, eh?" Kakashi mengunjungi sebuah rak yang memang diperuntukkan untuk buku-buku kedokteran, lalu mengambil sebuah buku yang memiliki kover yang sama seperti buku yang ditunjukkan Naruto dan memberikannya pada pemuda itu. "Yang ini, 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk senang. "Seperti dugaanku, toko buku ini merupakan toko buku terlengkap yang pernah ada!" serunya sambil menunjukkan cengirannya.

Kakashi hanya menghela napas sambil membungkus buku yang dibeli oleh Naruto tersebut.

"Naruto! Kenapa lama sekali, sih?"

Sebuah suara kembali menginterupsi gerakan Kakashi. Di depan pintu tokonya, seorang gadis berambut _pink_ terlihat berjalan dengan gusar menuju ke arah Naruto berdiri. Dan dengan seenaknya ia memukul kepala pemuda itu, membuat Kakashi tertegun sesaat.

Saat melihat gadis itu, hanya satu hal yang ada dibenaknya, gadis itu mirip dengan bunga sakura yang dibencinya. Terlihat manis, tapi cukup kejam, seperti bunga sakura yang dengan kejamnya membuat Kakashi menderita hingga masuk ke rumah sakit.

"Aku tadi membeli ramen instan untuk sarapan dulu, _'dattebayo_!" Naruto terlihat meringis. Tapi tidak ada ekspresi kesal di wajahnya. Mungkin dia sudah biasa?

_Emerald_ gadis itu berputar, sepertinya bosan dengan alasan yang dilontarkan Naruto. "Jadi, di mana bukuku?" tanyanya.

"Itu!" Naruto menunjuk sebuah buku yang masih berada di tangan Kakashi. Kakashi yang menyadarinya, segera memberikan buku tersebut pada sang gadis.

"Terima kasih," ucap gadis itu dengan nada yang jauh lebih manis daripada saat ia berbicara dengan Naruto. Membuat Kakashi mengerutkan kening. "Maaf sudah membuat keributan di toko Anda. Naruto itu memang selalu saja membuat masalah," lanjutnya.

"Kau yang lebih dulu mencari masalah, Sakura-_chan_!" seru Naruto tidak terima. Kakashi hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah keduanya. Toh, mereka berdua sama-sama suka mencari masalah—sepertinya.

"Sudahlah," gadis itu menghela napas, "ayo kita pergi, aku masih punya banyak urusan."

"Iya, iya. Aku juga masih punya banyak urusan,"sahut Naruto malas, sebelum melangkah mengikuti gadis bermata _emerald_ tadi, ia menunduk sekilas ke arah Kakashi. "_Arigatou_, _Sensei_," ucapnya.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini, Kakashi kembali menghela napas. Dua makhluk tak diundang itu ternyata memang sanggup membuatnya menghela napas berkali-kali pagi ini. Dan dia cukup senang keduanya sudah pergi. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga saja pagi yang ribut ini bukan pertanda buruk untuk hidupnya hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari terus berganti, tapi musim semi belum juga berlalu. Musim yang satu ini memang berjalan sangat lambat dibandingkan dengan musim-musim yang lain—setidaknya untuk Kakashi. Pemuda itu selalu saja berharap musim semi cepat pergi sehingga ia bisa terbebas dari bunga sakura yang bertebaran di seluruh penjuru kota. Andai ia memiliki banyak uang, mungkin Kakashi akan lebih memilih untuk tinggal di daerah lain yang musim seminya tidak ada sakura. Seperti di Suna, mungkin?

"Kakashi-_sensei_."

Kakashi yang tengah melamun di balik meja kasir tokonya mendadak tersentak saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Hanya Naruto yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_sensei_', tapi suara yang memanggilnya itu bukan suara berisik milik Naruto. Dan benar saja, ternyata yang memanggilnya '_sensei_' itu adalah gadis yang berambut _pink_ yang dulu pernah datang bersama Naruto. Mungkin Naruto yang mengajarkannya memanggil Kakashi dengan sebutan '_sensei'_?

"Ya? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanyanya seramah mungkin. Meski dalam hati dia tidak begitu tertarik melayani gadis itu. Gadis itu selalu saja mengingatkannya pada bunga sakura dan ia membencinya.

"Aku sedang mencari buku tentang cara perawatan hewan. Tapi, aku bingung buku mana yang bagus. Apakah _Sensei _bisa membantuku?"

Dengan malas, Kakashi mengangguk dan berjalan menuju rak tempat buku-buku perhewanan ditempatkan. "Kau ingin buku yang seperti apa?" tanyanya pada gadis bermata _emerald_ yang memang berjalan mengikutinya.

"Aku ingin buku yang menjelaskan tentang bagaimana cara merawat seekor anjing. Ayahku baru saja memberikan anjing padaku, tapi aku tidak mengerti cara merawatnya."

Kakashi mengangguk mengerti, ia meraih sebuah buku bergambar seekor anjing kecil di depannya. "Buku ini lebih mudah dipahami," ujarnya sembari memberikan buku tersebut pada sang gadis.

Gadis tersebut tersenyum lebar, terlihat senang. "_Arigatou_, _Sensei_."

"Ya," sahut Kakashi singkat, ia meraih buku tadi, dan membawanya ke meja kasir. Membungkus buku tersebut dan memberikannya pada Sakura yang sudah membayar harganya.

"Aku dengar dari Naruto, Kakashi-_sensei_ dulu juga punya anjing ya?" tanya gadis itu saat sudah menerima bungkusan buku yang dibelinya.

"Begitulah," Kakashi menyahut, "tapi sayang, dia sudah meninggal karena terlalu tua."

"Pasti _Sensei_ sangat sedih."

"Tentu saja. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Sekarang aku baik-baik saja."

Gadis mengangguk, paham. "Ah, ya, Apakah aku sudah memperkenalkan diri?" tanyanya lagi saat menyadari kalau ia memang belum pernah memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kakashi. "Namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku adalah sepupunya Naruto. Salam kenal, _Sensei_."

Sakura? Kakashi mengerutkan kening. Nama gadis itu ternyata memang sama seperti nama bunga yang dibencinya. Ternyata ia tidak salah saat berpikir kalau Sakura memang mirip dengan sakura, bahkan hanya dalam sekali pandang. Mungkin karena itu pula orang tuanya memberikannya nama Sakura?

"Ah, ya. Aku rasa kau sudah tahu namaku," sahut Kakashi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Meski ia tidak menyukai sakura, bukan berarti dia boleh bersikap kasar pada pelanggannya hanya karena ia mirip. Karena itu, sampai saat ini Kakashi masih berusaha untuk terlihat ramah.

Sakura mengangguk. "Naruto bercerita banyak tentang _Sensei_."

"Aku harap dia tidak bercerita hal-hal buruk tentangku."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tidak. Dia selalu bercerita hal baik kok," sahut gadis itu. Sekilas matanya melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di lengannya. "Maaf, _Sensei_. Aku harus pergi. Terima kasih atas rekomendasi bukunya." Ia tersenyum lebar sebelum berjalan menjauh dari toko buku tersebut.

Kakashi hanya menghela napas saat sudah melihat Sakura melewati pintu keluar tokonya. Ia berharap, 'sakura' yang ini tidak akan membuatnya alergi seperti sakura yang sungguhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berjalan di taman saat pertengahan musim semi memang bukanlah hal yang disukai Kakashi. Tapi mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya, karena pasar swalayan yang selalu menjadi tempatnya untuk membeli kebutuhannya selama sebulan hanya bisa dicapai setelah melewati taman. Beginilah nasib tinggal seorang diri, tidak ada yang bisa membantunya untuk membeli barang-barang kebutuhannya.

Tentu saja taman itu terlihat penuh di musim semi begini, karena kebanyakan orang memang sangat menyukai bunga sakura yang cantik itu, tidak seperti Kakashi yang malah membencinya.

"Berhenti menggangguku, Sakura!"

"Tapi, Sasuke-_kun_—"

Di tengah keramaian itu, tanpa sengaja mata Kakashi menemukan bayangan sosok yang dikenalnya. Di bawah salah satu pohon sakura itu, seorang Sakura terlihat tengah bertengkar dengan seorang pemuda berambut raven. Awalnya Kakashi tidak ingin ikut campur, tapi saat ia melihat Sakura menangis setelah pemuda itu pergi, mau tidak mau Kakashi menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kau … tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati saat sudah berada dekat dengan Sakura.

Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu terlihat sedikit terperanjat saat menyadari keberadaan Kakashi. Dengan segera ia menghapus air mata yang menggenangi wajahnya, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya, "terima kasih, _Sensei_."

Kakashi hanya menghela napas. "Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangis sajalah. Mungkin menangis memang tidak menyelesaikan masalah, tapi setidaknya itu bisa membantu mengurangi bebanmu, Sakura."

Sakura kembali menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Dia menghela napas. "Sepertinya dari awal Sasuke memang tidak pernah menyukaiku."

"Aku rasa, masih banyak pria yang menyukaimu," Kakashi menyahut, "siapa sih yang tidak suka dengan gadis secantik bunga sakura?"

"_Sensei_ benar." Sakura tertawa pelan. "Tapi, aku rasa, _Sensei_ adalah salah satu pria yang tidak menyukai sakura, 'kan?"

Kakashi menaikkan alis. "Pasti Naruto yang menceritakannya padamu, hm?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Katanya, _Sensei_ alergi sakura, karena itu _Sensei _selalu mengenakan masker saat musim semi tiba." Gadis itu kembali tertawa kecil. "Aku harap, _Sensei_ tidak alergi padaku."

"Sebenarnya … aku juga sedikit alergi padamu," sahut Kakashi santai, membuat Sakura menekuk wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat _Sensei_ tidak lagi alergi padaku. Aku akan melakukan apa pun."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku akan mencoba."

"Selamat mencoba, Nona Sakura." Kakashi dan Sakura tertawa bersamaan. "Jadi, kau tidak lagi merasa patah hati karena pemuda tadi, hm?" tanyanya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Seperti kata _Sensei_. Meski Sasuke tidak menyukaiku, mungkin masih banyak pria yang akan menyukaiku. Seperti _Sensei_, misalnya."

"Kau ada-ada saja."

"Tapi, bisa saja, 'kan?"

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau sajalah."

Hari itu Kakashi dan Sakura tertawa bersama. Berbagi cerita yang awalnya hanya berupa candaan kosong belaka. Tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau obrolan mereka terus berlanjut, bahkan hingga hari-hari selanjutnya. Hingga tanpa terasa, setiap hari yang dilalui Kakashi, selalu diwarnai dengan kehadiran Sakura.

Sepertinya gadis itu berhasil membuatnya tidak lagi alergi pada sakura, paling tidak, pada Sakura yang satu ini.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Heah! Owari dengan gajenya! DX

Maaf sudah menuh-menuhin archive KakaSaku dengan fic abal gini… m(_)m

Hanya ingin ikut meramaikan KakaSaku Fanday kok…

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
